


Yes we Can

by KaCole



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pro female doctor, female doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Time Shadows 2: Second Nature contains a story by me called 'Divergence',  featuring the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald.www.pseudoscopepublishing.com/timeshadows/





	Yes we Can

Some people said, "You women, you can not be actors, mathematicians, scientists, politicians, or serve in our armed forces, or be pilots, or engineers, or serve as judges, or with the clergy. You can not write, practice law, or medicine. Please, stay at home! Do as you are told, because you are women. 

And women worked hard, struggled, learned their craft against the odds, and said, "Yes We Can." 

And then, some people said, we can never have a woman playing the Doctor on TV in 2017.

And we say,

YES WE CAN.

**Author's Note:**

> Time Shadows 2: Second Nature contains a story by me called 'Divergence', featuring the Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald.  
> www.pseudoscopepublishing.com/timeshadows/


End file.
